Le rendez vous du dimanche
by Dr.PlushTrapper
Summary: Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, Fumikage a enfin réussi à proposer un rendez vous à Tsuyu. Mal rassuré, mais déterminé, il va se rendre jusqu'à la jeune, en récoltant sur le chemin les conseils avisés de ses amis.


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !  
Je vous propose aujourd'hui un petit OS sur un ship que je trouve très adorable et qui mériterai un peu plus d'attention à mon humble avis.  
Je remercie de nouveau Moira-chan pour avoir accepté de prendre de son temps pour me corriger !

En vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce dimanche lui avait semblé parfait, et pourtant à bien des égards cela n'était pas le cas. Pour la plupart des personnes, les dimanches pluvieux étaient synonymes d'ennui et de restriction. C'est vrai, après tout, que peut-on bien faire un dimanche alors que tous les commerces ont fermé leurs portes pour leur jour de repos ? De plus, le mauvais temps rendait impossibles beaucoup d'activités, comme les sports ou les balades.

Pourtant, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que la journée soit au plus favorable pour le rendez-vous que Fumikage avait programmé une semaine auparavant. Rien que de proposer une date pour ce type de rencontre avait était difficile pour lui, sa timidité dans le domaine étant plutôt élevée. Mais cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il songeait très sérieusement à inviter Asui Tsuyu à sortir avec lui pour voir s'il était possible d'avoir avec elle une relation un peu plus avancée, ou au moins à défaut d'en faire une bonne amie. Et comme ses habitudes le lui dictaient, il voulait être certain que chaque détail soit parfait. Et cette pluie tombait parfaitement bien. Elle n'était pas très violente, même bien au contraire. Elle était douce et la lumière à l'extérieur était encore très belle. C'était donc une journée propice aux arcs-en-ciel. Dark Shadow lui avait souvent dit qu'il était certain que c'était le genre de chose qui plairait à Tsuyu, quand bien même c'était un peu contraire à ce que lui appréciait. Mais Fumikage était prêt à faire une exception, au moins pour aujourd'hui.  
Il avait mis un costume, et en se voyant devant le miroir, il se demanda s'il n'en faisait pas trop. Après tout, Tsuyu était une fille simple et terre-à-terre -cela faisait partie de son charme- alors que lui était assez "drama queen", comme disait Dark Shadow. À bien y réfléchir, ils étaient bien éloignés, tous les deux, niveau caractère. Peut-être trop ? Comment le dire s'il n'avait rien essayé ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir de bonnes surprises, et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait de tout cœur.

Il sortit alors de sa chambre d'internat, une boule de nervosité naissant dans son ventre. Il ne savait pas vraiment à la lettre ce qu'il devait faire avec elle, il ne pouvait pas prévoir à ce point les évènements. Mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler son anxiété sur un sujet aussi sensible pour lui. Visiblement, tout ce stress devait être perceptible, car à sa sortie de sa chambre, Ochako se stoppa pour le fixer.

"Tokoyami ? Tu es drôlement bien habillé aujourd'hui ! Tu as un rendez vous important ?  
\- Merci Uraraka, c'est le cas effectivement. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Asui.  
\- Ahah, tu es tellement formel. Tu devrais peut-être y aller un peu plus détendu, non ? On dirait que tu vas accueillir un haut placé.  
\- V-vraiment ?"

Mince, il n'était donc pas bien vêtu pour les circonstances. Il aurait dû faire bien plus attention, il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre mal à l'aise Tsuyu durant leur rencontre. Soudain, il fut surpris de sentir la main de sa camarade se poser sur son épaule, alors qu'elle lui offrir un sourire encourageant.

"Essaye de retirer cette lourde veste, peut-être, même s'il pleut il fait plutôt bon dehors."

C'était un bon conseil, alors il accepta de reposer son vêtment, sa lourde veste noire qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, et il continua sa route vers la sortie. Il reprit un peu de confiance en lui pour la suite. La boule de nervosité se faisait toujours sentir au creux de son estomac, mais elle était bien moins insistante. Il pouvait bien se débrouiller, donc tout devrait bien se passer.

Pourtant, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, ce fut au tour de Denki et de Kyoka de venir lui bloquer le chemin en lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Il les vit s'échanger quelques murmures avant que la jeune fille n'assène un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Fumikage haussa un sourcil en se demandant s'ils comptaient lui adresser la parole ou non, mais Kyoka coupa sa pensée en prenant la parole.

"Salut, c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas voir Tsuyu ?  
\- ... Oui, c'est le cas, pourquoi ?  
\- On dirait plutôt que tu vas donner un concert, s'autorisa à intervenir le blond qui se prit un nouveau coup dans les côtes.  
\- La ferme, Denki !  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le sous-entendu musicien, qui se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il y a un souci avec ma tenue ?  
\- Non enfin, c'est pas ça, mais... Peut-être essayer d'enlever la jaquette et le nœud pap ? Ca fait vraiment démonstratif, ça."

Il sentait dans la voix de Kyoka qu'elle tentait de le rassurer. Dans d'autres circonstances, il s'en serait fichu, mais il voulait bien faire. Alors il se résigna à retirer les éléments de sa tenue qui dérangeaient, et après quelques encouragements, il reprit sa route. Sa tenue était certes moins formelle, à présent, mais il se sentait tout de même de moins en moins à l'aise. Il croisa son reflet dans un des miroirs du couloir, et cela lui confirma ses craintes : il ne se retrouvait pas dans cette apparence.

Il comprenait bien qu'il devait faire attention pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise Tsuyu, mais il ne fallait pas non plus que ce soit au détriment de son propre confort. Cela lui donnait le sentiment de faire faux juste pour plaire, et c'était loin d'être ce qu'il recherchait. Il voulait plaire, certes, mais pas au point de se dénaturer. Mon dieu, il venait de perdre toute confiance en lui. Peut-être devrait-il annuler, finalement ? S'il n'était pas confiant dans ses propres actions, comment pouvait-il prétendre pouvoir faire passer un bon moment à sa camarade, après tout ?

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour regagner sa chambre, lorsqu'il entra en collision avec Izuku. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il en avait oublié les fondamentaux, lui qui était pourtant très attentif. Il s'empressa donc de mettre genou à terre pour aider son camarade à ramasser les affaires qui étaient tombées au sol par sa faute.

"Je suis profondément navré, Midoriya.  
\- Ahah, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce ne sont que des vieilles affaires que j'allais rapporter chez ma mère."

Fumikage hocha la tête et replaça chaque objet dans le carton, jusqu'à tomber sur un accessoire datant probablement d'Halloween qui attira particulièrement son attention. Et Izuku dut s'en apercevoir, car il le regarda faire en souriant.

"Ce sont des boutons de manchette que ma mère m'avait achetés quand je me déguisais en vampire à mes huit ans. J'avais pensé à te les donner !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui ! Ils me font penser à toi, et puis ils iraient bien avec ta tenue ! "

Pour accompagner sa parole, le jeune homme attrapa ses avant-bras pour y mettre en place les accessoires en forme de petites chauves-souris. Dieu, qu'il les trouvait divinement à son goût. C'était typiquement le genre de chose que Dark Shadow et lui appréciaient tout particulièrement.

"En plus, c'est aujourd'hui ton rendez-vous avec Tsuyu ?  
\- Est-ce si évident que cela ?  
\- Ahah, non, c'est juste que je... je suis très curieux et j'ai demandé à Tsuyu où elle se rendait tout à l'heure.  
\- Je vois, c'est plutôt logique. Mais... Tu ne penses pas que ces petites choses pourraient la mettre mal à l'aise… ?  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est toi, après tout ! Et je suppose que si elle a accepté un rendez-vous avec toi, c'est qu'elle doit apprécier cette partie de toi."

Un sourire lui échappa. C'était bien du Izuku tout craché : il avait toujours les mots pour encourager et remonter le moral. De plus, son camarade avait visé juste, si Tsuyu l'acceptait cela voulait bien dire qu'elle l'acceptait en tant que tel. Et la jeune fille n'était clairement pas du genre à juger autrui sans raison. Il n'avait nul besoin d'annuler, il pouvait et devait y aller en étant lui-même. Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant, et après avoir remercié son camarade, il décida de repartir pour son rendez-vous.

La pluie tombait encore, toujours aussi douce. Cette image lui rappela le visage de la jeune fille, et un nouveau sourire vint sur son bec. Il se sentit soudainement plus impatient que jamais à l'idée de la rejoindre. Il poussa la porte qui le séparait de l'extérieur, armé de son parapluie aux allures d'ombrelle il n'avait plus qu'à aller jusqu'au portail de l'école où elle devait l'attendre.

Il se stoppa pourtant juste après avoir descendu les quelques marches de l'internat. Était-il bien vu de venir à un rendez-vous les mains vides ? Il ne se posait la question que maintenant, et il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il avait vu nombre de films où la personne qui invitait l'autre lui amenait des cadeaux, comme des fleurs ou des chocolats. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps d'aller acheter des chocolats et pas le luxe de se procurer des fleurs en boutique. Surtout que ces deux actions l'amèneraient à devoir passer devant Tsuyu qui, selon les dires d'Izuku, l'attendait déjà. En regardant autour de lui, il se sentit un peu pris au dépourvu, car il n'avait rien sous la main qui pourrait lui permettre de constituer quelque chose de présentable. Et il se voyait mal rebrousser chemin pour prendre une babiole dans sa chambre. Il fallait quelque chose d'authentique, d'unique.

À cet instant, il fut interpelé par le bruit de la porte de l'internat qui s'ouvrait. En se retournant, il reconnut le visage excessivement jovial d'Eijiro, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, visiblement parti pour faire un jogging « viril » sous la pluie.

"Salut Fumi ! Ca roule ?  
\- Bonjour Kirishima. Et on peut dire que oui, «ça roule».  
\- T'es sûr ? Excuse, mais t'as l'air un peu, genre, entre patraque et désespéré. Y'a un truc qui va pas ? Tu sais, entre hommes, tu peux tout me dire."

La mention « entre hommes » le mit assez peu à l'aise, mais après tout ce genre d'expression sortait de manière naturelle de la bouche du jeune homme. Les principes de virilité étaient très importants à ses yeux, c'était ce qu'on comprennait quand on l'entendait parler. Pourtant, sans doute trouverait-il une solution avec lui si Fumikage lui demandait conseil, vu son enthousiasme et son envie d'aider le plus de personnes possible.

"Eh bien, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Asui. Mais je n'ai rien à lui présenter et je me sens un peu négligeant sur ce point.  
\- Oh ! Je savais pas que tu avais ce type de rencontre ! C'est super important du coup !  
\- Oui, on peut dire ça.  
\- Attend, suis-moi, j'ai une idée."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bien dressés par le gel l'invita à rentrer de nouveau, mais il n'alla pas bien loin car sa main vint frapper à la porte de Katsuki. On put aussitôt entendre ce dernier crier qu'on lui « foute la putain de paix ». Pourtant, les cris se calmèrent très rapidement quand Eijiro lui fit comprendre que c'était lui, et la porte s'ouvrit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, andouille ?  
\- Je pourrais te prendre quelques fleurs pour Fumi ? Il a son rendez-vous avec Tsuyu, et un bouquet ça serait cool ! "

Le blond jaugea le principal intéressé, avant de grogner et de s'approcher de sa fenêtre, sur laquelle reposait une jardinière très fleurie. Fumikage n'eut pourtant pas son mot à dire : il vit Katsuki composer assez rapidement un petit bouquet de fleurs bleutées perdues dans un peu de végétation. Il le vit lier le tout précautionneusement avec un ruban lui aussi bleuté, puis il vint le lui tendre avec hargne, comme si le contact rapproché lui coûtait.

Fumikage se demanda un instant s'il devait vraiment prendre le bouquet ou si cela allait engendrer un coup quelconque. Mais il n'en fut rien. De plus, la composition était très appropriée, et comportait les couleurs que Tsuyu affectionnait. Il fut surpris de penser que Katsuki était bien plus sensible qu'il ne pouvait le laisser paraître.

Il remercia les deux compères, et après que l'un d'eux l'ait insulté , il réussit enfin à quitter le bâtiment, protégé sous son parapluie et les fleurs en main. Au loin, il l'aperçut adossée au portail, le regard perdu dans le ciel qu'elle observait au travers de son parapluie transparent à pois verts.

La vision ne manqua pas de provoquer un petit pincement à son cœur, et il serra nerveusement la poignée de son parapluie. Elle était tellement simple, tellement calme. Et lui, il s'était pris la tête sur le moindre détail en étant certain qu'il pouvait devenir une catastrophe. Ils étaient vraiment opposés – la pensée revint heurter dans sa tête. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est quelqu'un dont il était bien plus proche qui vint le rassurer une ultime fois.

 _"Hey, Fumi ! Calme-toi ! T'as bien écouté tout ce que t'ont dit les autres, hein ? Y'a aucune raison que ça se passe mal ! Et puis si jamais ça marche pas, tant pis, Tsuyu c'est une fille vraiment géniale même en amie ! Pense juste que tu vas passer une après-midi agréable avec une personne que tu apprécies beaucoup et y'aura aucun problème ! Tu gères !"_

Il prit une inspiration, et son courage regagnant son cœur, il amorça quelques pas dans la direction de la jeune fille avant de l'interpeler. Elle se retourna en l'entendant et lui offrit un sourire qui lui sembla si beau qu'il aurait pu sauver un ange au bord de suicide.


End file.
